LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Christine Van Bilj
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS ONLY FOR THE ORIGINAL CHRISTINE VAN BILJ AND HER KRISTEN PERSONA, NOT HER EVIL PERSONA. ALSO, PLEASE BEWARE OF UNMARKED SPOILERS!!! ''Christien Van Bilj / Kristen Kiwifruit ''"The sorrows of life... to not be able to cry like yourself. The joys of life... '''to be able to smile like yourself'. Do I... deserve to be so happy?"'' Christine Van Bilj is a major antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, being an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions, serving as the main antagonist of Blood Moon Sub Arc. She is a major rival to the story's protagonist, Ichabod Crane. She (alongside her twin brother, Colin) was manipulated by her father and became his tool to rise fame. After finding the truth, Christine went insane and developed a more selfish evil persona that was void of kindness towards her family and utterly selfish. The evil persona took over Christine and had much influence in Horsemen Saga until Christine splited herself into two by the end of Famine Arc caused by Pandora's Box. Here are her two differnt personalities: *'Evil Christine' (villain), the dark personality born from Christine's arrogance and insanity (caused by her father's heinous actions) which corrupted Christine's mind. *'Kristen Kiwifruit / Christine Van Bilj' (redeemed hero), the good personality coming from Christine's caring attitude toward her brother, which was later revealed to be the real Christine prior going to insanity. The major difference between these two personality is their mannerisms. The Evil Christine speaks like an immature and spoiled child, while Kristen (as well as the original Christine prior to her mental breakdown) speaks like a more sophisicated and mature adult. Her new heroic personality, Kristen Kiwifruit, also known as Kristen Van Bilj, Christine Crane, Kristen Crane-Van Tassel, or the self-proclaimed Queen Bee, Serilda the Second, the Queen, the Horseman of War or the Second Horseman (after the betrayl of Henry Parrish), was one of the major antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, being the Supreme Witch of Darkness after Serilda of Abbaddon and Lady Mary Van Tassel, but later she became a member of the Order of Flourish after her change of heart. Throughout the story, no matter which kind of role she takes (either heroic or antagonistic), Christine/Kristen is always a major rival to the story's protagonist, Ichabod Crane, who (alongside her twin brother, Colin) was manipulated by her father (under Moloch's command) and became his tool to rise fame. After finding the truth, Christine went insane and developed a more selfish evil persona, known as Evil Christine, that was void of kindness towards her family and utterly selfish. After the resurrection of the real Christine due efforts made by her brother, Colin, the Evil Christine took over the caring Christine's body and turned into the final boss of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc - Blood Moon Sub Arc. She later became a new member of the Order of Flourish after her reformation with the help of Selina Strawberry. She becomes a good counterpart of Evil Christine. Once, she was was inserted with a false memory by Sister Mary Eunice but accepted her new identity, as later she was revealed to be exactly the hidden kindness inside Christine that was buried after she was driven to insanity. Notably, Christine is perhaps one of the most notable redeemed villains in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, and her Astaroth Future counterpart serves in a same role in the upcoming LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes with her origin story being hidden. She first appeared in Blood Moon Sub Arc as the main antagonist, although it was revealed that her evil personality took control of herself. After the revealation of her evil past, Kristen/Christine was tormented by her evil counterpart, who revealed the former's true identity and past crimes, but soon Kristen managed to go through her traumatic experiences and accepted her new identity as a hero. Unlike the Evil Christine who is cruel, sadistic and devious, this good counterpart is a lot more bubbly, kind, cheerful and polite, representing the hidden depth with Christine Van Bilj. Therefore, they should be treated as two different individuals for having different personalities. After the the end of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga, she adopted her new name, Kristen Crane-Van Tassel, and joined the Team Witness. She later joined the Westchester County Police Department under the recommandation of Frank Irving as a new historical consultant. She later even gave herself a code name, Kristen Kiwifruit, and joined the reformed Order of Flourish in order to fight against Michael Langdon and delved into the deeper secrets of the mystic Dark Heaven. ''"#-A" Tropes *'Animal Motif:' Bees. *'Aristocrats Are Evil:' She genuinely holds a noble title, but she was a sadistic monster to whom the lives of other people mean nothing. Inverted after her change of heart, though, and she does shares feelings to she cared about besides Colin. "B" Tropes *'Bee Afraid:' All of her abilities are related to bee, including turning into a humanoid bee that can attack fiercely against her enemies. Her evolvement after coming back from Purgatory is an allusion to a grub evolving into a perfect Queen Bee. *'Big Sister Instinct:' Seemly an abusive and stern sister, the real Christine actually cares a lot about Colin, and she once beated a Hessian due to the latter scoffed on Colin's weaker ability. *'Book Ends:' The first major battle and the final major battle in ''Death Arc are both fighting against Christine. Even so, the main difference is that the Witnesses lost in the latter and could only escape Purgatory due to the Heroic Sacrifise of Andy Brooks, who bought time for Ichabod and Abbie to reach the Gate of Purgatory, with the Ket to Gehenna so that Moloch will fail in unleashing Purgatory demons into mortal realm. Christine survives the second battle, and she's not done yet... ''"C" Tropes *'Child Prodigy:' Graduated from Eton College at age 15, a year earlier than Ichabod, and instantly joined British Army not as its nurse, but as its 'advisor. *'''Code-Colored Characters: White, after joining the Order of Flourish. It's just a stark contrast to Ichabod's black uniform and Katrina's black robes. *'Creepy Twins / Half-Identical Twins:' Her and her brother Colin. ''"D" Tropes *'Dark Action Girl:' Probably the single most physically capable female antagonist in the storyline, especially after her revival in ''Purgatory Sub Arc, throwing down with Andy Brooks and Atticus Nevins, and coming damned close to taking Ichabod and Abbie into their own imprisonment. *'Death is Cheap:' With the exception of Efreet Feuer, whose nature is a cycle of death and rebirth, Christine (in all of her counterparts including Evil Christine) cheats death more than ANYONE ELSE in the story. Each time she comes back, she earns a new personality which eventually makes her with Multi-Personality disorder. With the exception of Evil Christine, those personalities merged together eventually in one unique Christine/Kristen, making her a more complicated character, but still nicer than she used to be. **Serves as a vital part of her Character Development. *'Defector from Decadence:' Becoming such after she found her father's note, which confessed his sins and wished Christine and Colin would one day be freed from Moloch's control, as he did everything (including making his children as pawns) simply wanting Moloch to appreciate him, of which the cruel demon promised but never really fullfilled. Christine then remembered her father's wish to heart, and she officially quitted Moloch's force to join the Order of Flourish, while her Evil Counterpart still served Moloch. **She later did this again after Lord Helio's true nature was exposed, wanting to leave the corruption of the Order, but after the death of Phyllis Peach and the Order's reformation, Kristen returned to the Order's service and tried to make it redeemed from its errors. *'Didn't Think This Through:' Happens in the sub arc finale of Blood Moon Sub Arc. Making herself fighting inside Mirror World actually increased the risk that the Magic Mirror was discovered, but Christine believed her enemies would never find it. The fact eventually disproved her thoughts like a slap on her face, announcing her downfall. * ''"E" Tropes *'Elegant Classical Musician:' She's a good pianist, and even Ichabod cannot deny it despite not fond of her. *'Even Evil Has Loved Ones:' Her care for her brother is the only spark of humanity she still possesses after going mad from the revelation, and it eventually makes her to have a Heel Realization once she had all of her own memories restored. *'Evil Laugh / Giggling Villain:' She certainly uses less breath on speaking than she does on laughing. She laughed less after her resurrection, turning more cold and malicious. After her change of heart, however, Chritine / Kristen still laughed often, but is less evil. *'Evil Brit:' Like her brother, she has a pronounced English accent, and she was a sadistic, tyrannical monster who wants to take over the world. Inverted after her change of heart. *'Expy:' Christine herself is inspired by Alexia Ashford in ''Resident Evil: Code: Veroica, while Evil Christine is inspired by the more uncaring and maniacal version of Alexia in The Darkside Chornicles. ''"F" Tropes "G" Tropes *'Grand Theft Me:' Invoked by her Evil Counterpart formed due to her insanity, depression and sorrow caused by the revelation that she was nothing but a tool, but later she seperated Evil Christine from herself and refused to merge again, not wanting Colin to die in vain. **Invoked by Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess after Kaysie's redemption. *'Go Mad from the Revelation:' How much sanity she actually had to begin with is questionable, as she was seen tormenting Ichabod's past tragedy even as a kid, but she at least had some integrity. However, after learning about the nature of her ranks and her values, let's just say that she really went off the deep end a'la Sephiroth. ''"H" Tropes *'Hidden Depths:' The results of her fratricide was under the influence of her Evil Counterpart born from her own insanity. In fact, the 'real' Christine before turning insane actually cares for her brother a lot and shows respect to him. The split personality of Colin mirrors this part. This is also the most vital redeeming quality to make Christine a better person. *'Hive Queen:' Those infected with Christine/Kristen's mutation toxin are mentally linked to each other and form a Hive Mind; not strong enough to overpower individual personalities, but enough to make them puppets to the will of Christine/Kristen. "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes *'Large Ham:' She may be smarter than Colin, but she's no less fond of melodrama. "M" Tropes "N" Tropes *'Noblewoman's Laugh:' Her Signature Laugh, "Ahahahahahaha" & "Oh-hohohohoho". "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes *'Self-Made Orphan:' Used her father as a guinea pig. She later showed regret from this after her Heel-Face Turn. *'Siblings in Crime:' She relies on Colin to assist her in everything she does, referring to him as her "loyal drone" in a manner that's both affectionate and condescending. *'Sore Loser:' Being a perfectionist by defination, Christine cannot submit herself to even a slightest failure of hers, and she often gone angry whenever she lost a battle or lost in her goal. This traits never changes even after her change of heart, when she begged the White Wizard to teach her more powerful skills to put an end to her malevolent Evil Counterpart's terror, right after losing to "her". **- Kristen: (to the White Wizard) How can I be a warrior... when I can't defeat myself, Master?'' *'Stronger Sibling:' To Colin, especially in terms of intelligence. *'Statuesque Stunner:' She has a high height of 1.78m, slightly taller than Katrina and Sister Mary Eunice. ''"T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes *'Walking Spoiler:' Telling too much of Kristen Kiwifruit will ruin the latter's true identity, as it's kept secret in the overall ''LOTM: Los Reina de la Corazones. You'll see how much spoiler tag in this page. *'Wicked Cultured:' Christine/Kristen is a talented classical pianist as evidenced by her hauntingly beautiful rendition of Lacrimosa from Mozart's Requiem. In Mateus Saga, she's also able to fill a missing music piece by herself during Team Witness' quest for the lost City of Gold. ''"X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes Maiden of Virgo (MAJOR SPOILERS) ''- Words of the '''original' Lapis'' In City of Gold Arc within Mateus Saga, after her heroic sacrifice to bring an end to her evil counterpart once and for all, Kristen merged herself with Kaysie's crystal, and she somehow gained another persona via a secret vessal in the past, who called herself as Lapis Lazuli. Her appearance altered and became Lapis as well as her personality merging some traits of Lapis' as well. According to Kristen herself, this woman named Lapis Lazuli, who was living inside her own Mind Palace, is the twin sister of Lavenna Lavender, who was casted out from her family because of Lavender Family's own superstition that twins means terror and misfortunate omen. Born Lapis Lazuli Lavender, Lapis was casted out from her own family. However, what the Laveder never knew was that, under the secret arrangement of Phyllis Peach, who convinced the Lavenders' Household to abandon Lapis, Lavenna ended up sending to secretly joined the Zodiac Demons' Cults. Many years later, approximately 2 years before the fatal night when the Feast of Apollo occured, Lapis had become a callous and cruel person under Moloch and his followers' care. She also becomes bold, willing to go into all sort of boiling water no matter how much risk she would take. Then, in order to seek her own vengence upon her parents and twin sister, Lapis tried to snatch the crystal of Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, but her will was not strong enough, making her soul devoured by the power of Kaysie. Because of her own compassion due to Lapis' sad tragedy, Kaysie didn't fully digested the soul of Lapis, but instead sealing her inside the crystal to honor her. Kaysie is also showing talking to her own crystal, much to the bewilderment of other Nethers. Since Kaysie had traumatized and felt guilty towards the death of Lapis, she refused to give her own crystal to anyone. However, this was changed after Evil Christine snatched the Nether Crystal and forced Kaysie to fuse with her. At this moment, the subconcious of Lapis still exists inside the Crystal of Kaysie, thanks to the Nethers' own efforts. Kaysie's words actually makes Lapis to have a change of heart. For the very first time, Lapis finds someone who openly shares her feelings of being an uncared child to Lapis, a person who can really feel sorry for her. Her own hatred towards her family died out eventually after knowing that her parents were killed by Moloch's minions and her sister gave her life to avenge her loved ones in the endgame against Phyllis Peach, leaving her no hatred to her family any longer. However, after Evil Christine fused herself with the Crystal of Kaysie, without even knowing the own existence of Lapis, Lapis wasn't happy since she found Evil Christine as a self-made orphan. Thus, during Evil Christine's final struggling, Lapis locked up some power of Kaysie in order to make Evil Christine lose, much to the latters' confusion. Before the third and final death of Evil Christine, Lapis eventually made her first formal appearance inside Evil Christine's own subconciousness, showing that she's not the only person (besides Kaysie) who lives inside the Nether Crystal of Virgo, and someone so disloyal and selfish person like Evil Christine can never know the power of Kaysie, right before Kristen snatched out Nether Crystal and fused with it, putting an end to Evil Christine's reign of terror once and for all. After that, Lapis possessed Kristen's body, and two of them (alongside a redeemed Kaysie) decided to go on a plan to eliminate Hubert Zodiak, in order to finish him and his crazy plan off by stopping him from fusing with the crystal of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, although she has some conflict against Team Witness, who was unaware of Lapis' true nature and Kaysie's redemption. During this time, Lapis bonded herself with Kristen. She represents the logical and calm side of the original Christine. Whenever Kristen became utterly fraustrated due to her sore loser personality, Lapis will appear to calm her down, and telling her that complaining makes no good. Their relationship is purely family relationship, as the two sees each other as sisters. Even so, Lapis not only has her original distant and cold personality existed, but also had a little old Christine inside her. Not only she talked less, but also Lapis occationally acted both callous and arrogant. She also shares Kaysie's cruel point of view in the world, like saying Kaysie's famous catchphrase, "The weak don't even have rights to choose their death." Even so, Lapis is not utterly evil, as she also has Kristen's kind-hearted and selfless personality. Eventually, after the destruction of Sorensen, Kristen went on a therapy to deal with her split personalities. Thanks to Gregory Grape's efforts, she started to believe that all of her personalities are all several birds in the same feathers, thus merging them all together inside her mind. Later, all of those personality of Kristen, Christine, Lapis and Kaysie merged together into one unique Christine Van Bilj, who kept her own codename as Kristen Kiwifruit, having a physical appearance and her old cool-like-a-popcicle personality of Lapis, showing power and immortality of Kaysie, showing her high intellegence of Christine, and showing distinguish personalities & traits of them all. ---- Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow